Abuelo Mitch
by Tris Potter
Summary: Todos sabemos que aunque Katniss siempre discuta con Haymitch, lo quiere, y para qué negarlo, sabemos que para ella, él es su padre. Y por eso, cuando la pequeña Rose llegó al mundo, el primer vencedor del distrito 12 no pudo haber sido más feliz. SERIE DE VIÑETAS.


**¡Abuelo Mitch!**

**Sumary: **Todos sabemos que aunque Katniss siempre discuta con Haymitch, lo quiere, y para qué negarlo, sabemos que para ella, él es su padre. Y por eso, cuando la pequeña Rose llegó al mundo, el primer vencedor del distrito 12 no pudo haber sido más feliz.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¡HAYMITCH! ¡HAYMITCH!- Gritaba un chico rubio y de ojos azules mientras tocaba desesperadamente la puerta de la casa de su ex mentor. Las lágrimas fluían por su rostro.

-¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA TOCAR MI PUERTA DE ESA FORMA?- Le gritó el ex alcohólico. Aunque luego, al ver su rostro, su cara se transformó a una de completa preocupación.

-¡SERE PADRE HAYMITCH! ¡SERÉ PADRE!- Gritaba Peeta revoloteando de allá para acá. Detrás del venia Katniss con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Haymitch la abrazó fuertemente, aunque sin apretarla demasiado.

-¿Cuánto tienes?- Le preguntó dulcemente.

-Tres meses- Le contestó ella con una sonrisa radiante de felicidad.

-Entonces… El pequeño bichito, no tardará en llegar-

-No le digas bichito a mi hijo- Los ojos de Peeta nuevamente soltaron lágrimas de felicidad al escuchar a Katniss decir "Mi hijo".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Faltaban menos de dos semanas para que el hijo o hija de la familia Mellark-Everdeen llegara al mundo, y los padres, aun no pensaban en un nombre.

-Jazmín- Aportó Peeta. Seguro de que él bebe sería una hermosa niña como su madre.

-Peeta- Dijo Katniss. Su esposo lo miró sin comprender –Quiero que se llame Peeta-

-Oh no, eso sí que no- Dijo Haymitch negando efusivamente con la cabeza.

-Katniss, entonces- Le dijo Peeta a Kat.

-¡Peor aún!- Grito un escandalizado Haymitch.

-Haymitch- Le llamo la atención Katniss –Te quiero- Y sin más se lanzó a los brazos de su ex mentor ante la sorpresa de este y la boca abierta de Peeta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Respira hondo, Katniss- Le decía el chico del pan a su esposa, que estaba a punto de dar a luz.

-Ahora es cuando extraño a la Katniss tierna y cariñosa- Comento Haymitch en voz baja. Sin saber que la mencionada lo había escuchado.

-CALLATE HAYMITCH- Fue lo que gritó la chica antes de que se la llevaran a la sala. Mientras Haymitch soltaba una estrindente carcajada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un chico rubio y de ojos azules salía de una sala con la sonrisa más grande del mundo. En sus manos, venia un pequeño bulto envuelto en una sábana rosa pálido.

-Haymitch- Decía el chico, sonriendo –Te presento a Rose Mellark Everdeen- Al primer vencedor de los juegos se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Ese era el nombre de su prometida, Rose. Y el, estaba segura de que lo había escogido Katniss, aunque pensó que ella no lo recordaría.

-Es preciosa- Fue lo único que dijo, cuando la chica abrió los ojos y pudo distinguir el color azul, característico de su padre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Katniss, Peeta y Haymitch estaban rodeando a la pequeña Rose, de ya 3 años de edad. A pesar de que el mayor siempre hablaba y jugaba con ella, la pequeña no sabía cómo llamarlo. Al rubio le decía "papá", a la castaña "mamá" pero respecto a él, nada. Ella solo tenía que estirar sus bracitos y Haymitch siempre la tomaría. Así de simple, sin más.

-¡Calla, papá!- Gritaba Katniss riendo suavemente.

-Mamá- Llamó Rose. Katniss se acercó a ella, sonriente, recordando por lo que se estaba riendo con su esposo y Haymitch.

-¿Qué sucede pequeña?- Le pregunta suavemente.

-¿Quién es el, mami?- Su madre se muestra impresionada por la pregunta.

-Él es Haymitch hija, lo conoces desde que naciste.

-Sí, mami. Pero… ¿Cómo le digo? ¿Ha…Haymich?- Pregunto con dificultad. Su madre le sonrió dulcemente mientras le acomoda su castaño pelo detrás de la oreja.

-Para mí- Comienza su madre –Él es como un padre, así que… Abuelo Haymitch estaría bien- La pequeña asiente mientras repite el nombre en su mente. Su madre se retira y va a ocupar su lugar al lado de su esposo nuevamente.

_Abuelo Haymitch es muy largo _–Piensa la pequeña con una sonrisa- _Mejor ¡Abuelo Mitch!- _

Por eso, cuando la chica de pelo castaño llego corriendo a la sala, los dos hombres se sorprendieron.

-Abuelo Mitch- Gritó mientras se abalanzaba hacia el ex mentor de sus padres.

El hombre solo pudo rodearla con sus brazos y hacerla girar en el aire, feliz. Miró a Peeta, pensando que él había sido el que le dijo a la niña que le dijera así, pero este negó con la cabeza. Miro a Katniss, y vio que ella miraba a su pequeña hija con ternura y orgullo. Y se dio cuenta de que, aunque ella nunca lo dijera, lo quería como un padre. Y quería que fuera el abuelo de su Rose.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Espero que les guste este pequeño One-Shot, aunque termino siendo más una serie de viñetas. Gracias por leer. Sus comentarios hacen felices al chico rubio.**

**PD: Pueden encontrarme en Facebook con el nombre "Andrea Fernández" Allí publicaré que días actualizaré historias y/o subiré nuevas.**

**PD2: Algunos me pidieron una continuación para el one-shot "Leyendo el epilogo" Al principio me negué… Pero creo que hare una especie de epilogo. Lo subo en unas horas.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**-A.**


End file.
